Q&A Interview for 'A Warrior's Death'
by LoverWolfs1121
Summary: Have doubts about this story? Well, do not fear, for Rex and Rose is here to answer them along with other characters from this story! Instructions will be given in the Introduction, and interviews will begin in chapter 2 and continued in the following chapters. Interview inspired and granted permission by: TheChriZ1995
1. Introduction

**Hello, ladies and gentlewolves! This is LoverWolfs speaking, and if you're thinking that my exam's over now that I'm writing this, well, it isn't. It will end on the 1st of November, and there are a few gaps in between my exam days for studying, but I would like to use this time for something else other than that, and it's the Q&amp;A for A Warrior's Death! I actually didn't plan to do this during the exam days; it was due to Rex's whining for this and the annoyance of him jumping on my bed while I was resting that made me come to this decision. Rose tried her best to reduce his irritation, and it did helped, but in order to completely cease it, I had to do it.**

**Anyways, you can ask any questions that's been weighing in your mind about the story, or the characters' lives in real life, and they'll be answered by the characters from A Warrior's Death, starring Rex, Rose, Lucas, Katrina, Lex, Rebecca, Garth, Lilly, Kate, and Humphrey!**

* * *

**How to enter: **_L__eave your questions in the review section and to whom it will be asked._

_Limit of one question per review, unless it's a two-part question._

_Five questions or more will be answered per chapter._

* * *

**I came up with this Q&amp;A due to how successful A Warrior's Death turned out to be, and has been in my mind for a long time. By the way, I will organize this Q&amp;A and get those characters to answer them when I have some spare time. Anyways, don't hesitate to send in those questions and I'll see you in the Q&amp;A. Peace out. –LoverWolfs1121**


	2. Interview 1

**Hey guys! Just to let you know that I broke the rules of answering 5 questions in each chapter 'cause it'll take a while to wait for the amount of questions to reach 10 and I don't want to keep you guys waiting. Also, in case you don't know, I've posted a new story called 'Dormant Endearments', another amazing story that I've come up with, so go ahead and check it out. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

LoverWolfs1121: Hello, viewers! Welcome to the Q&amp;A of 'A Warrior's Death'!

*Everyone claps loudly and gleefully*

LoverWolfs1121: Thank you guys so much for your question and support for 'A Warrior's Death' that made this Q&amp;A possible! Firstly, I'm sorry to say that Garth and Lilly won't be able to attend this interview 'cause Winston requires their assistance in teaching the young pups in Alpha and Omega school. Plus, I don't see any questions about them, so they're free to go, unless you send in some. So, here are our famous guests. R-

R_: Hey guys! Thanks for the questions! I love you all! I hope you guys can spread the word about this Q&amp;A to other people! But they should read 'A Warrior's Death' first before doing so or they'll be clueless of what they should ask!

*Facepalm from LoverWolfs1121 and a few giggles and sighs from other wolves*

LoverWolfs1121: Seriously, Rex, calm down, like I told you for more than ten times already.

Rex: Dude, we received more than five questions! Isn't that great?! *Bounces on the chair*

LoverWolfs1121: *Sigh* Alright, alright. Just sit down and we'll answer them after giving the introductions of our other guests.

Rex: Alright. *Stopped bouncing and sat on the chair*

LoverWolfs1121: So, next is our beautiful Rose.

Rose: Hello. *Waves a paw at the viewers*

LoverWolfs1121: Followed by Lex.

Lex: Hello! *Smiles cheerfully*

LoverWolfs1121: Rebecca.

Rebecca: Hi! *Waves a paw at the viewers nervously*

LoverWolfs1121: Lucas.

Lucas: Hey, viewers! Give me a paw! *Raises a paw towards the viewers* Awesome!

LoverWolfs1121: Katrina.

Katrina: Hello, fellow Wolfers! *Smiles with pride*

LoverWolfs1121: Humphrey.

Humphrey: Good morning, afternoon, or whatever time it is at your place!

LoverWolfs1121: And lastly, Kate.

Kate: Hey! *Waves a paw gleefully*

LoverWolfs1121: Aight, we're good to go! So, are you guys ready to answer some questions?

All wolves: YES!

LoverWolfs1121: Aight. Let's get this show on the road.

Rex: Wait, you're not gonna interview us on the road, right?

*Everyone laughs hysterically except LoverWolfs1121, who gave an irritated face*

LoverWolfs1121: Rex. I swear to god-

Rex: Alright, alright. I'm just kidding. Jeez.

LoverWolfs1121: *sigh* Anyways, this first question goes to Kate.

Kate: Bring it.

**Kyuubi99 asks: Do you feel as though it was sort of fair that Humphrey felt jealous that another wolf was hugging his mate and if so did you ever tell him that?**

Kate: Well, although I didn't expect him to be jealous and think that Rex and I were more than just friends, but I do understand in his point of view and he is fair to think that way. The cause of it is because he was afraid of losing me as his mate, am I right, darling? *Looks over to Humphrey who gave a nod*

Humphrey: Sorry about that.

Kate: It's fine. So, I will tell him if I know he felt that way, just to clear up all the misunderstandings. But one thing's for certain. I love him forever and dearly, and no one else can replace him.

Everyone: Aww.

Humphrey: I love you too, honey. *Both him and Kate shared a warm hug*

LoverWolfs1121: Great. Now I felt being left out from the love.

Humphrey: Why's that?

LoverWolfs1121: I don't have a girlfriend…

Humphrey: Oh… sorry.

LoverWolfs1121: It's fine. Anyways, let's proceed. Next question goes to either Rex or Rose.

Rex: Well, we'll both answer it then.

Rose: *Nods in agreement*

**Johnwolf234 asks: We've all read the story so we know how everything goes in that, but my question is: How does it compare to your guys actual life? Obviously there are going to be big differences, but are there any similarities, and if so, what are they? **

Rex: Hmm. In real life, we're just normal wolves who are doing our duties in the Northern pack. I'm the pack healer and Rose is my assistant, and the daughter of the leader of the pack. As for the similarities, I don't know… Are there any, darling?

Rose: I think there is. Yeah, there's one time when a wolf tried to rape me.

Rex: Oh, that…

Rose: I was out picking a few herbs a few meters away from our den when suddenly a perverted wolf just attacked me from behind.

Rex: I hate listening to this again. It brings back some bad memories.

Rose: He was quite muscular and an Alpha, and he pinned me to the ground with me lying on my back and him on top. I thought I was dead for sure, and that was when Rex appeared and hit a few focal points on the hind legs of our enemy, and he collapsed to the ground, crying in pain. I immediately howled for my parents to come and we let them took care of him as we returned to our den. Thanks, honey. *Pecks Rex on the cheek*

Rex: You're safe with me, darling.

LoverWolfs1121: We're glad to know that you're okay. *Exchanged smiles with them* Alright. Next question goes to you two again.

Lex: Aw come on. When can I get mine?

Lucas: Likewise.

Rebecca: Just be patient, darling. We'll get it.

Katrina: Yeah. Just be calm. *Leans head against Lucas's chest*

**Frostbite-The-White-Night-Fury asks: Did you eventually have pups and what did they look like? **

*Rex and Rose blushes bright red, and the others laughed hysterically*

Rex: Well, we do have pups, and we have three. Two of them are female and the last is male, but the male's the oldest. One of our daughters has a light grey pelt and her name is Jewel, while the other has her beautiful mother's pelt and her name is Snow. Our son has my pelt with a white spot on each side of his ears and his name is Leon.

Rebecca: They're beautiful. I've seen them.

Lex: Yes, they are.

Lucas: We'll pay you guys a visit again next week to see your pups. We haven't seen them in a while now.

Katrina: *Nods in agreement*

Rex: No problem. All of you guys are welcome to come.

LoverWolfs1121: Let's move on to the next question, and this is for Lucas.

Lucas: Yay!

**Thecoolguy1234 asks: After you died, now in the afterlife how do you feel when you look back at all the things you did as lust? How does kat feel about it? **

Lucas: Well, looking back in the afterlife makes me see that I was a crazy psycho and perverted wolf who can't accept the death of my mate. I also understand why that happened, due to Steven raping my mate which has a huge impact on me. My actions were outrageous, seriously, and Kat felt the same when I met her in the afterlife, but she understands and forgives me for my behavior.

Katrina: It's okay, Lucas. I will always be by your side in anywhere you go. *Hugs Lucas tightly*

Lucas: Likewise. *Reciprocated the hug*

LoverWolfs1121: That's really touching. Let's move on. This one goes to Lex and Rebecca.

Lex: Alright!

**Whiteluke12 asks: Were you two reunited in the afterlife? If so how have you two been? Do you two still remember how you both died on earth or not? **

Lex: We do, actually, and we have a Paradise World of our own other than Rex and Rose. We've been living peacefully and venturing around unknown places, and nothing bad or sad happened since then. Of course we did, and it was painful to remember them. Watching my mate being raped while being helpless myself is the most heart-breaking thing to see, and Rebecca felt the same. I'm sorry for not being able to help you, darling.

Rebecca: It's okay, honey. We're safe now. It's all over. *Hugs Lex tightly*

Lucas: About that… sorry. *Frowned deeply in regret*

Lex: It's not your fault, brother. You can't control yourself, and we understand why. We forgive you.

Lucas: Thank you guys. You're all awesome. *Smiles happily at the others who returned the same*

LoverWolfs1121: Alright. This one goes to Lex.

Lex: Go on.

**Hunter(Guest) asks: Do you forgive your brother for what he did to you and Rebecca? How bad did it feel when everyone thought it was you who commited Lust's crimes? How much of a relief was it when your name was finally cleared? **

Lex: I do. Like I said in the last question, I forgive him because I know what he'd been through and had lost control of himself, and his mistake is forgivable. Well, I felt unfair and mad upon being framed for a crime that I didn't commit, and I'm sure everyone would feel the same if this happened to them. Lust was a butt, a real butt.

Lucas: *chuckles* Yeah, he is.

Lex: But it is a huge relief that my name's being cleared thanks to Rex, Humphrey, Kate, and the others.

Rex: No problem, brother.

Humphrey: Likewise.

Kate: *Smiles and nod in agreement*

LoverWolfs1121: Let's move on! This is for Rex, Lex, Rose and Rebecca about your real life.

**Guest(Guest) asks: How have you all been, and where do you all live? **

Rex: We've been great, and like I said in a few previous questions, I'm still a pack healer of the Northern pack and Rose's my assistant, but she still performs the duty of an Alpha, which is doing morning hunts and patrols, etc.. Lex, on the other paw, is the Beta of the pack and Rebecca is the leader of all hunting packs. We still live in the Northern pack, but LoverWolfs sometimes pay us a visit and invited us to sleep in his house for a few days before sending us back home. Our leader, Aren, is fine with it and so it's done.

Lex: Which is how we're here and being interviewed in LoverWolf's house right now.

LoverWolfs1121: Yep. Next! This is for Humphrey and Kate.

**Omega-wolf(Guest) asks: Do you think the heat drug would've worn off if you both mated. **

Humphrey: *cheeks flushed into a crimson red* What kind of question is that?!

Kate: *giggles adorably*

LoverWolfs1121: Well, it's still a question, so… what's the answer?

Humphrey: Well, no I don't think so. Mating… creates a lot of… LoverWolfs, could you please explain this for me? It's kinda hard for me to answer it as a wolf, and you're a human.

LoverWolfs1121: Alright then. Basically, mating is an activity that produces large amounts of heat, and now that Kate's in a state of producing excess heat in her body, performing activities like that will create more heat and thus will cause her to overheat, which may lead to death.

Humphrey: Thank you. So much.

LoverWolfs1121: No problem. Well, I guess that's it.

Lex: That's all the questions we have?

LoverWolfs1121: I guess.

Lucas: Damn.

Rex: Oh well, at least I enjoyed answering them. What about you guys?

Lex: We felt the same.

Lucas: Agreed.

Katrina: *Nods in agreement*

Rebecca: *Nods in agreement*

LoverWolfs1121: Thank you guys so much for coming here and doing this interview, and I hope I'll be able to see you in the next one.

Rex: No problem. I'm always ready for this.

Lex: If you don't mind, I'll be hitting the hay now.

Rex: Why would you hit the hay? It has done nothing to you.

Lex: *Glance at Rex in irritation while the others laughed* REX!

Rex: Oh crap. *Runs around the house with Lex hot on his tail*

LoverWolfs1121: Thank you viewers for your questions and keep sending them in if you have any more and I'll see you in the next interview. Also, you can ask any questions to anyone in the story, like Aren, Alexa, Lynx, Lavender, or someone that isn't invited as a guest to this interview yet. I'll make sure that they answer your questions. Bye!

* * *

**Now that they've answered your questions, the viewers whose questions they've answered can ask again and remember to follow this Q&amp;A to be notified of the answers to your questions. Leave your doubts in the review section and I'll see you in the next interview. Peace off. -LoverWolfs1121**


	3. Interview 2

**Hey guys! I hope you like this interview and felt satisfied of their answers. Enjoy!**

* * *

LoverWolfs1121: Hello once again to my fellow viewers and welcome to the second interview for 'A Warrior's Death'!

*Everyone claps loudly and cheerfully*

LoverWolfs1121: Thank you guys so much for your question and making this second interview possible due to your support. Also, I'll invite the characters whom being asked by you guys only as I don't want to ruin their daily duties and schedule. So, let us welcome our guest today! Here beside me is once again our hyperactive Rex.

Rex: Hello, viewers! *Bounces on the sofa gleefully*

LoverWolfs1121: Followed by our beautiful Rose.

Rose: Hello again! *Waves a paw at the viewers*

LoverWolfs1121: Handsome Lucas.

Lucas: Hey guys!

LoverWolfs1121: Friendly Lynx.

Lynx: Um, hello… Don't mind me. I'm just nervous, that's all. *Chuckles*

LoverWolfs1121: Lovely Lavender.

Lavender: Hello!

LoverWolfs1121: And Lex and Lucas's real parents, Duke and Ruby.

Duke: Greetings. *Bows gentlemanly*

Ruby: Hello. *Smiles beautifully*

LoverWolfs1121: Alright. I brought you guys here to answer some questions given by the viewers. So, are you ready?

*Everyone nods in agreement*

LoverWolfs1121: Okay. Let's get this show on th- *Glances at Rex upon remembering something* Nevermind. Let's begin.

*Everyone laughs hysterically, except Duke, Ruby, Lynx, and Lavender who sat and watched blankly*

LoverWolfs1121: This one goes to Lucas.

Lucas: Go on.

**Thecoolguy1234 asks: Have you seen your adoptive parents again? If so, are you in good terms with them? **

Lucas: …They're dead, and being killed by me. I'll have to die if I want to meet them again, but I don't think that's possible.

Duke: Yeah, and Ruby and I were about to scold him at first when we heard this from LoverWolfs, but we didn't after he explained the truth to us. We never knew he went through that much pain, and sadly, we weren't there for him. *Frowns at Lucas along with Ruby*

Lucas: It's fine, Dad. None of us could do anything about it anyway. *Hugs Duke and Ruby warmly*

LoverWolfs1121: Beautiful… Anyways, let's move on. This question is to Lynx and Lavender from the same viewer.

Lynx: Alright.

**Thecoolguy1234 asks: How would you think Lex would've felt if you told him that you two weren't his biological parents? **

Lynx: Well, of course he'll be shocked to hear that personally from Lavender and I, but I'm sure he could understand the truth behind it. Sadly, we weren't the ones who told him, but Lust. Also, Lust and Lucas are completely different, although they shared the same body, so he's not guilty as charged.

Lavender: *Nods in agreement*

Lucas: Thank you. *Smiles happily at Lynx and Lavender who reciprocated it*

LoverWolfs1121: Indeed. Next goes to Duke and Ruby, who were Lex and Lucas's real parents.

Duke: Go ahead.

**Whiteluke12 asks: How'd you both feel after watching what transpired in both your sons' lives? Are you proud of them? How different would you think their lives would've been if both of you survived to raise them? **

Duke: I felt amazed by how they grew up to be a noble young wolf who protects their loved ones, and how much they've been through in their lives, and I'm very proud of them, ignoring the fact that Lucas turned into Lust due to his adoptive father raped his mate. What do you think, darling?

Ruby: I would say the same, honey. As for our survival from the bear attack, we would've raised them as brave and courageous wolves, but they won't be able to meet Rex, Rose, and the others if that happens, which I must say it to be unfortunate for them. Don't you agree, honey?

Duke: Yeah, and it's sad to live a lonely life without friends, and they don't deserve that kind of life.

LoverWolfs1121: I see. It's understandable. Alright, let's move on! This goes to Rex.

Rex: Awesome!

**Frostbite-The-White-Night-Fury asks: When Humphrey and Kate dies, will they join you in paradise? **

Rex: That's a very weird question, but I'll take it. I don't think they'll join me and Rose, and I believe they'll have a paradise world of their own where they can enjoy their eternal lives together, just like us… in the story.

LoverWolfs1121: Okay. This final question goes to Rex and Rose from the same viewer.

**Frostbite-The-White-Night-Fury asks: How did you enjoy LoverWolfs's lemon about you guys? **

*Rex and Rose blushes brightly in embarrassment and everyone giggled inwardly*

Rex: I can't completely say that it's great, but it's also embarrassing at the same time. Reading a lemon about you and your mate 'doing it' is very awkward, but since LoverWolfs has posted it, there's nothing we can do as 8500 viewers have already read it. Actually, we don't really have to be embarrassed about that as it's just a story, and not the real deal which I'm not gonna talk about, so as Rose.

Rose: *Nods in agreement and shyly*

LoverWolfs1121: Alright. Anyways, thank you guys for coming to this interview and I hope we will meet again.

Duke: Sure thing.

Lynx: No problem.

Rex: *Looks at the clock* Oh no! My favorite show's about to start!

LoverWolfs1121: And what would it be?

Rex: Cooking shows!

Lucas: Really?! *Stares at Rex in disbelief along with the others, except LoverWolfs1121*

Rex: Yeah! Come on, let's go!

*Everyone ran towards the living room and LoverWolfs1121 gave himself a facepalm*

LoverWolfs1121: *Shouts towards the door* I'm not gonna feed you guys into a pulp once you're starting to feel very hungry! *Turns toward the viewers and sighed* Sorry, they're sometimes like that and I can't do anything about it. Anyways, thank you for your questions and leave your doubts in the review section if you have any and like I said before, you can ask any characters from 'A Warrior's Death', like Eve, Winston, Tony, Aren, Alexa, and many more. Bye!

* * *

***Sigh* I did fed them in the end and my food's running low. Well, time to go grocery shopping! Don't forget to leave your questions in the review section and follow this Q&amp;A to be notified of the answers to your doubts, and I'll see you in the next interview. Peace out. -LoverWolfs1121**


End file.
